


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Vacation Part Four

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [96]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milk chocolate Dief!Turtle pup makes a teddy bear at the teddy bear factory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Vacation Part Four




End file.
